Snowflake
by Stardust98
Summary: "...Snowflake are never the same. Each one is unique and special." She tried to grab one again, and only caught a small glimpse of it before it melted on her tiny finger. "...Like you." He only meant it to be heard by no one other than himself, but it seemed like Amelia heard it, because she felt her cheeks turn a rosy pink. Little!EnglandxLittle!Fem!America. AU. Now a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Let me start by saying that this drabble is a little gift for **_**Sarpndo**_**, who has a very cool EnglandxFem! America story (That you should check out). This is an AU, and Arthur and Amelia are little here, so be prepared for some adorable fluffiness!**

**Amelia is 4.**

**Arthur is 6.**

**Matthew is 6.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia~!**

* * *

"Artie!"

A young boy with messy blonde hair and bright emerald eyes turned, only to see a little girl, about two years younger than him. She ran towards him, her large soft blue peacoat slowing her down. She waved at him wildly, and he saw that she was wearing the purple mittens he had given her last Christmas. He smiled warmly at her, and waved back.

"Artie! Mama says I can play in the snow! You wanna play?" She said, panting slightly. Her wavy, dirty blonde curls were now quite messy, and he knew that the girl's mother had worked hard to keep them in place. One of the yellow star barrettes clipping her bangs to the side was threatening to fall off, and the boy told the small girl to stand still for a moment while he fixed it for her. Once he was done, she felt the accessory to see if it was in the right place, and smiled brightly. "Thanks Artie!" She gave him a hug, and he blushed brightly and hugged her back, knowing that she would be upset if he didn't.

"You're welcome, Amelia," He said, trying to gently pull away. The girl had an immense amount of strength, and she sometimes forgot about it, which often led to poor Arthur to get hurt. He didn't mind much though, since he knew that Amelia didn't mean it. The girl usually had started to cry afterwards, because she 'didn't want to hurt her sidekick'. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna make snowy man~!" She immediately started to gather some snow into a big pile, giggling excitedly. "This gonna be the best snowy man ever!" Arthur chuckled and began to pat the snow down, and made it form into a round pile of snow; the base for their 'snowy man'.

Amelia started to make a smaller, albeit still large pile of snow, and again, Arthur patted it down. He was about to attempt to pick it up and put it on the other pile they had made, but Amelia beat him to it. She picked up the ball of snow (Some pieces of snow fell off), struggling a little, but managing to put it on top of the other pile. Arthur went to fix the parts that were about to fall off, and admire their handiwork. The snowman looked a bit crooked, but Amelia was grinning at it, so he guessed it was okay. She had her mittens off, and he saw that she neatly put them on the side. Arthur picked them up and put them in his pocket, to keep them safe.

"Tag you're it!" She suddenly shouted, tapping him on his leg, making almost fall face-first into the snow. Luckily, he managed to keep his balance after stumbling a bit, and sighed before running after her. He, being older than her, managed to catch up in no time. Amelia looked back at him, giggling madly, and squeaked when she saw that he was right behind her. She saw his eyes widen, and looked in front of her, only to see a large tree trunk in her way.

"Look out!" Arthur grabbed the bottom of her peacoat, trying to stop her, but Amelia tripped and fell, and brought Arthur down with her.

"Amelia, you okay?" He asked, brushing some snow off his head. The girl sat up, ignoring the mounds of snow on her hair and peacoat.

Arthur knew that she was a strong girl, so it was no surprise to him when she started giggling. And then those giggles turned into loud laughter.

"Hahaha~ Artie fell! Haha~!"

"H-Hey! You fell down first!" His cheeks turned a light pink color, but he laughed a bit too.

Suddenly, he felt a cool sensation on his forehead. It felt like a cold drop of water. He looked up, only to have a snowflake fall on his nose. It was snowing. Amelia looked up too, and smiled.

"Snowflake!" She grabbed one, and opened her hand to get a closer look. There was nothing there. "Hey! Where did it go?"

"Mum says that some of them turn into snow faeries," He internally smiled. Arthur felt comfortable talking about faeries to Amelia. Although the girl teased him sometimes, she never called him the mean names Francis and Gilbert called him. She was one of his only friends.

"Really?" Her deep blue eyes widened in wonder.

"Uh-huh."

"Daddy used to take me and Mattie to see snowflake. Before he went away to be hero," She was still watching the snowflakes fall down. "We had lots of fun! I can't wait until he come back . . ."

"Amelia . . ." He frowned; his mother had told him what had happened to Amelia's father. Arthur had to convince her, but she told him eventually. His mum told him not to tell Amelia, or she would get really, really sad, and he didn't want her to be sad.

" . . . Daddy told me a secret. Wanna know what it is?"

"Y-Yes, sure."

"He said that snowflake are never the same. Each one is unique and special." She tried to grab one again, and only caught a small glimpse of it before it melted on her tiny finger.

" . . . Like you."

He only meant it to be heard by no one other than himself, but it seemed like Amelia heard it, because she felt her cheeks turn a rosy pink.

'_Why do my cheeks feel so warm . . .?'_

Arthur noticed this, and tried to apologize, but he only stuttered. Amelia didn't notice, and, instead of ending their friendship and running away like Arthur had imagined her to do, she leaned closer to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, before pulling away and smiling.

"My mama said you do that to you really, really like!" She giggled. "I wanted to say thanks for being my sidekick."

Arthur, on the other hand, was a stuttering blushing mess.

"Artie, your face is red, you look silly!" She laughed.

"Amelia!"

The girl stopped laughing and turned away from Arthur, towards her house. This gave the boy a chance to calm down, which he did. He touched his cheek gently, and his lips curled into a small smile.

"Amy, mama said to come in for hot chocolate!" She saw her older brother, Matthew, holding his giant stuffed polar bear.

"Coming, Mattie!" She turned back to him, and stood up, brushing some of the snow off her. "Wanna come in for hot chocolate?"

He looked up. It was still early . . . And Amelia's mum could call his and tell her where he was . . . He stood up and also brushed some snow off his pants.

"Okay."

"Yay!" She grabbed his hand, and he flinched at Amelia's super strength. The began to walk to the house rapidly, both starting to get cold, and the thought of hot chocolate encouraging them to get to the house as soon as possible. "MATTIE! TELL MAMA ARTIE IS COMING TOO!" She shouted. "AND TELL HER TO PUT EXTRA MARSHMALLOWS IN MINE AND ARTIE'S!"

Arthur just laughed, and grabbed one of the snowflakes, watching as it slowly melted on his hand.

"Unique and special, huh?" He murmured to himself.

'_Just like Amelia.'_

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think I should change something? Tell me in a review! I'm extremely proud of this one~! Hope you like it!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

He sighed as he began walking home on the worn out, now snow covered dirt path in the park. He didn't really like walking here . . . This place held many past memories that were dear to him. But those were all in the past. He didn't exactly know why, but he had always found himself walking back to this place. It was like something was beckoning him here . . .

"Arthur!?"

He turned toward the mysterious voice, and his emeralds widened with surprise. It was Amelia. He hadn't seen her in so long . . . And now here she was, so different from the little girl that had been the first to befriend him when he had moved from England to America.

Yet just as beautiful.

'_What!? No . . . I just think that . . . right?'_

"Is it really you, Artie!?" Her bright oceanic orbs were wide, and Arthur thought they looked like sapphires. "I haven't seen you in so long . . ." Her eyes were still wide with shock, and she took a few steps toward him, her brown boots sinking deep in the snow.

"Amelia . . ." He was speechless. Arthur didn't know what to say, or what to do . . . And out of all places they could meet again; it had to be here . . .

The last time he had seen her.

"I . . . Artie . . ." She looked down, eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry . . ."

He smiled sympathetically. "For what, Amelia?" Arthur moved so that he was standing right in front of the girl, who looked to be in the brink of bursting into tears, though he noticed that she was fighting them back. She had always hated others seeing her cry . . . thinking it was a sign of weakness.

"For moving away . . . I didn't want to go, but mom just kept getting more depressed, and she wanted to leave so bad . . . I didn't like seeing her sad like that. I didn't like hearing her sob to herself at night. I didn't like not being able to help her. I just wish . . . I told you I was leaving. B-But I didn't want to see you getting sad either . . ."

"Oh, Amy . . ." She looked up at him when he called her by her old nickname, the one he used to call her when she was younger. "It's okay, it really is. You didn't want to upset me, and I understand comp-"

The girl suddenly stepped forward and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He only stared down in shock, not quite sure what to do, but just awkwardly hugged her back, gently resting his cheek on the top of her head as a comforting gesture.

" . . . He left m-me . . . And I didn't e-even get to say goodbye . . . It's so ironic . . . I didn't get to say goodbye to you either. I let you go through the same pain that I felt when Dad . . . left."

The other teen tensed, and then froze. His hand stopped stroking her wavy amber curls, and his eyes flickered nervously to the side.

She knew.

"I remember . . . that whenever mom was sick, you used to c-come over, and help us t-take care of her . . ." He felt something wet on his jacket, and he knew that she was crying, albeit Amelia was still trying to be strong. "How me and Mattie never let you near the kitchen . . . when we were making her soup . . ." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. " . . . And I stayed with you, because a hero never leaves her sidekick . . ." She frowned. "But that's exactly what I did . . ."

"It's alright, Amy," He continued to hold her close and stroke her hair tenderly, cherishing the warmth that he felt from her. "It's alright . . ."

"Mom was distant after a few months. She hardly ever spoke to us, only a few times to ask if we were h-happy. We always answered yes, and asked her the same. She never responded . . . And then . . . Out of nowhere . . ."

". . . Mom killed herself . . ." The sobs were stronger now, making her petite frame shake slightly. He stared at her in shock. Arthur didn't know that her mom was dead. "She couldn't take it anymore, and she did it when me and Mattie were at school." She paused. "We . . . we came home, and there she was . . . on the floor . . . And the blood, it was e-everywhere . . ." She buried her face in his chest again. "That's why we moved back. Our aunt is taking care of us now."

"I'm so sorry . . ." He whispered. Amelia didn't seem to hear him, because she continued.

"It's weird isn't it? How I lost Mom, only to come back and see you again . . ." She wiped her teary eyes with the sleeve of her white jacket.

"Amelia, look at me," He tilted her face upwards, and she stared at him. "Don't blame yourself for this. You father would've been very proud . . . and so would your mother," Little flakes of snow began to fall, little by little; they joined the snow on the ground. Arthur almost rolled his eyes at how coincidental it was. But he didn't. "Imagine how painful it must be to lose someone you love . . ."

"I guess I never thought of it like that . . ."

"I know how it feels, actually."

"How would you-?"

"Because . . . because that's exactly how I felt when I lost you."

She gasped, and stared at him, speechless. Then, she lurched forward, and put her arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss on the lips. He immediately felt his cheeks grow hot, and the American girl laughed, looking up at the falling snowflakes.

"Wanna know a secret?" She grinned at him, though her eyes still held unshed tears.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"Someone . . . A hero . . . told me that snowflakes are never the same. Each one is unique and special."

Amelia held out her hand, and watched as a snowflake fell on it, and didn't melt right away. Arthur slipped his hand under hers, and, as the snowflake slowly melted, he intertwined his hand with hers.

"Like you."

This time, he did not say it to himself, but for the other to hear, and once again, her cheeks were dusted a light pink color. Although this time, she knew why. Smiling, she brought her face closer to his, and kissed him again. Only now, it was a longer kiss, full of desire, passion and longing.

When they had both separated, he brought his face close to hers, so that their noses were touching. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but instead of sorrow, they were of happiness and joy. Laughter from both the teens filled the air, and even more snowflakes fluttered to the ground below, some landing on the two.

"Snowflakes are special. Just like you, Amelia."

* * *

**So, a lot of you asked me to write a second one. I had a bit of writer's block at the beginning, and I'm a bit iffy about the romance scene. But I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

*****Stardust98*****


	3. Chapter 3

**So . . . this is a prequel to the first chapter.**

**Have a tissue box nearby. I read this to my mom and she burst into tears. ;A;**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ian hugged Matthew, his son, as the little boy sniffled and held his white teddy tightly. Matthew understood that his father had to leave, but it felt like time had passed so quickly ever since his father had told him he was leaving.

"Father . . . Do you really have to leave now?"

"Yeah, I have to go, son," His father looked at his son, eyes sad.

"Oh . . ."

"Matthew, listen to me, kiddo," The little boy looked up, amethyst eyes wide. "You take care of your sister. Make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Okay, father."

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He kissed the top of his son's head gently, and ruffled his dark blond locks. Matthew went back to his mother and gripped her hand tightly, gazing at the airplane outside. Ian walked over to his wife, Alice, and Amelia, and got on his knees, arms out wide. The little girl immediately let go of her mother's hand, and ran to her dad, hugging him with tiny, slightly chubby arms. He returned the warm embrace, hugging her tightly, as if afraid to let her go.

"Hey, pal."

"Hi daddy," The girl mumbled into his shoulder. They both let go of each other slowly, and he put his hands on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were downcast, and she was pouting. "Is it true? Are you going away, daddy?"

"Yeah, daddy's gonna leave for a little while, sweetheart."

" . . . Why?"

"'Cuz daddy has to. To keep Mattie and mommy and you safe."

"What is daddy going to do?"

"Daddy's going to be a hero," He replied, his blue eyes twinkling with an unfamiliar emotion.

Amelia started to cry, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey . . . Daddy's going to come back, okay? Don't cry, pal . . . Heroes don't cry, remember?"

Amelia giggled tearfully, and her father grinned.

"There's that pretty smile I love. Now Amy, promise me you'll take care of your mother and Mattie, okay? Keep them happy and safe. You're in charge now."

"Yeah, daddy! I'll keep everyone safe, just like you!"

Her mother smiled as her father laughed lightheartedly. "I'm sure you will. Now, sweetheart, I want you to have this," He opened his bag and out came a leather, dark brown bomber jacket. Amelia's eyes widened in wonder and amazement, and he gestured for her to turn around. She did, and he slipped the jacket on her. "This is my old Air Force jacket," It was very big on the tiny girl, the bottom of the jacket reached her knees, and her arms reached halfway in the long sleeves. There was a large white number fifty on the back, and the paper star that she had accidentally glued onto it a few years ago was still there. "When you wear this, I want you to think of me watching over you, hugging you tightly, never letting you go. I want you to think of all the memories we had, the laughter, the tears . . . everything, okay pal?"

"Okay!" She smiled, taking the jacket and holding it with one hand.

"Be a hero, Amelia. Make your daddy proud of you, okay?"

"I will, daddy! I be the best hero in the entire world!"

"I know. I love you, snowflake," He murmured as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, daddy. You're the best daddy in the world!"

"Flight 347 is about to depart. Last call for Flight 347," A member of the airport staff shouted. He let go, but Amelia tried to pull him back, letting out a soft wail. Her father chuckled, but it was void of any happiness. He pulled himself away from his daughter, and gave his wife a chaste kiss, before heading to the plane's entrance. Matthew sobbed into his mother's long peacoat, and she placed a gentle hand on his head, green eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Daddy! Wait!" He turned, smiling, but blue eyes dull. "You be back right?"

"I'll come back, pal. I promise."

" . . . Pinky pwomise? Can we go see the snowflakes when you come back?"

He grinned and walked back to his little girl, eyes soft with tender love. Ian wrapped his larger pinky around her little one, and caressed her cheek.

"Pinky promise. Okay pal, we'll go see the snowflakes."

"Last call for Flight 347!"

"I have to go . . . I love you all. I will write to you as much as I can. Be a brave little hero!" He saluted his daughter like people would do in the army, and she tried to return the gesture with the hand she wasn't using to hold the jacket, but she didn't quite get it right. It didn't matter, because his daughter was happy and smiling now and that was all he cared about.

Ian waved at his family and glanced one last time before going in the entrance. Amelia put her hand down, and wiped away the teardrops that were threatening to fall.

Heroes don't cry.

"Look father's in the plane!" Matthew murmured.

Little Amelia ran towards the large, airport windows, and saw her father through the plane window. He spotted her too, and grinned brightly. Ian wanted to cherish this moment, to see his family before he left.

This might be the last time he saw them.

He told Amelia that he would come back, but . . . Anything could happen.

He didn't want to hurt her. His heart ached every time he saw his little girl cry, every single time her smile was gone.

He had to come back. If he didn't, he would hurt her, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do to Amelia.

As the plane started to go slowly forward, Ian turned to his daughter one last time and put his hand to his forehead as he saluted to his daughter once again. Amelia smiled tearfully and saluted too.

She got it perfectly right this time.

Amelia stayed in that position, standing in front of the window, endless tears falling, and her small hand on her forehead until her father and the plane were out of sight, and vanished into the cold darkness of night.

Although everything was sad now, it would be okay. Her father would come back, they would all be a happy family again, and daddy would be proud of how well she had taken care of mommy and Mattie. And Arthur too.

She'd be a hero.

Just like him.

_And it would all be okay._

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
